


The First Accident

by tifwill



Series: The Kiseki Files [9]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6878101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifwill/pseuds/tifwill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a race, Haruka makes a risky move and pays the price. How will Kiseki and Michiru handle it, especially with Kiseki starting high school in a few weeks? Another unfinished project from Fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fateful Morning

The sun shone brightly outside as everyone in the Tenoh household slept peacefully. All was silent and motionless until, at eight o'clock, an alarm went off from Kiseki's bedroom, signaling the beginning of the day. The teenager threw an arm out from under her blanket and smacked around, searching for the clock to either shut it off or throw it out her window. To her, both options were good ones. Still tired from the previous day's activities, she wanted to stay home and sleep. But on the other hand, she had to get up and go with her parents to the racetrack. Moving slowly, she sat up and glared at the alarm clock. "Stupid machine," she thought as she finally turned the obnoxious thing off. She closed her eyes and stretched, wanting to lie back down for another half hour at least. When she heard footsteps on the staircase, she knew she would have to get out of bed.

As Kiseki finally decided to get out of bed, Michiru was in the kitchen starting a fresh batch of coffee for Haruka and breakfast for her wife and child. Going to the refrigerator, she pulled out the carton of eggs.

Haruka, who was basically still asleep, only got out of bed because she didn't feel her wife beside her. She walked groggily down the stairs and into the living room, lying down on the couch and attempting to go back to sleep.

Kiseki finished buttoning her work shirt, tucked it into her jeans, and grabbed her boots from her closet. Putting them on quickly, she made her bed before heading downstairs to join her parents. "Morning," she said quietly as she entered the living room. She glanced at her dad and chuckled. "Daddy's sleeping on the couch again."

Michiru poked her head out from the kitchen and looked at her wife. She shook her head and went back to making breakfast.

Haruka opened one eye and looked at her daughter. "Be quiet, you. You know you're still tired."

Kiseki shrugged. "At least I'm ready to go." She went over and sat down in the empty space of the couch next to her dad. She picked up the remote for the television and turned on some cartoons.

Haruka stretched one leg and poked her child playfully with her toe. "Smart ass," she whispered.

Kiseki looked at her and smiled. "Learned from the best," she said then stuck out her tongue.

Haruka sat up quickly and started tickling her daughter relentlessly. "I'm still the best, kid."

Because she was laughing so hard, Kiseki couldn't come up with a good comeback. "Mom, help!" she managed between laughs.

Michiru walked out of the kitchen with two plates and chuckled at her girls. "Haruka, knock it off. You don't want to wear her out before you leave, do you?" She set the plates on the coffee table, then turned to look at the older blonde.

Haruka let her victim go and looked at her wife. "Sorry, Michi."

Michiru chuckled. "I don't think I'm the one that needs that apology." She motioned to Kiseki who was lying back against the cushions and panting.

Haruka looked at her daughter and smiled. "She'll be ok." She reached over and patted Kiseki's head. "Won't you?"

Kiseki smiled and nodded. "Just need to breathe," she explained. She sat up and poked her dad in the arm before looking at her mother.

Michiru shook her head. "You two, eat." She pointed at the plates on the table, then went over and sat in the reclining chair.

The two blondes wasted no time in wolfing down the food on their plates. When Haruka finished, she looked at Michiru in confusion. "What about you, Michi? Aren't you going to eat?" She got up and walked over to where her wife sat.

Michiru shrugged and looked up at the taller woman. "I'll have something later."

Kiseki put her plate back on the table and looked at her mother. "You ok, mom?"

"Yeah," Michiru said. "I'm just not hungry right now." She was used to her girls being worried about her; especially after her father died. No matter how much they argued or didn't get along, he was still her father and it hurt when he died. She gave the two girls a small smile to calm them down.

Haruka looked at the clock above the television and frowned. "Guess we should go get ready, huh, Ki-chan?"

Kiseki chuckled. "Yeah, or we'll be late again." She got up and took the breakfast dishes into the kitchen, rinsing them off and placing them in the dishwasher.

Haruka bent over and kissed Michiru's forehead. "You ok? I mean, really?" she whispered, trying not to let Kiseki hear.

Michiru turned in the chair and looked Haruka square in the eye. "I'm fine. I'm not hungry and I'm a little tired from getting home so late last nigh from that party. That's all," she explained. She raised her arm and placed her palm on Haruka's cheek. "Don't worry so much. If something was wrong, both you and Kiseki would know."

Haruka gave a slight nod and kissed her wife quickly. "Ok. I'm going to take a shower. Care to join me?"

Michiru chuckled. "I guess I'll have to if you really want me to come with you." She stood up just as Kiseki came back into the living room. "We'll be ready in a little while."

Kiseki nodded. "I'll just stay down here," she said as she plopped back down on the couch. She watched as her parents walked towards and up the stairs on their way to their bed/bathroom. Once they left her sight, she leaned back into the couch's cushions and closed her eyes. After a few minutes, she laid across the couch. "I'll just close my eyes until they come back down," she thought. And a thought is all it was as she fell asleep a few minutes later.

An hour and fifteen minutes after they left their daughter, Haruka and Michiru finally left the shower. They dried off and got dressed quickly. As Michiru went back into the bathroom to apply her makeup, Haruka headed back down the stairs to make sure she had everything she needed for the race. When she stepped off the last stair and entered the living room, she could tell that Kiseki was asleep. She was always more in-tune with Kiseki than Michiru was, which she found a little strange but never gave it a second thought. She smiled softly as she watched the teenager sleep and shook her head. "I should let her sleep until we leave," she thought. Walking over to the cough, she bent over and kissed her daughter's forehead. Then she headed into the kitchen.

Michiru came down the stairs a few minutes later and seen the young blonde girl. She went into the kitchen and spotted Haruka cleaning her helmet. "Did you see your daughter?"

Haruka looked up from her helmet and chuckled. "My daughter? How come she isn't our daughter anymore?" She set the helmet on the table and grabbed Michiru's hand, standing up and pulling the aqua-haired girl closer.

Michiru smiled and wrapped her arms around the blonde. "Because she's turning into you and because I said so," she said before Haruka kissed her.

The taller woman moved her hands and caressed her wife's jaw as she kissed her. She ended the kiss a few minutes later and looked into blue eyes that gave her so much confidence.

Michiru moved forward slightly, leaning against Haruka and hugging her gently. "We should get going," she said quietly. "If we leave now, you'll make it to the garage on time."

Haruka rested her chin on top of Michiru's head and sighed. "Yeah, I guess." She kissed Michiru again and let her go. "I'll go deal with Kiseki. Are you going to the car?" When Michiru nodded, the blonde picked up her helmet and handed it to her wife.

Michiru took the helmet and turned to leave the kitchen. On her way out, she grabbed Haruka's keys and Kiseki's backpack.

Haruka got an icy cold bottle of water from the refrigerator and headed out to the living room to wake her daughter up.

To Be Continued


	2. Family Destruction

Kiseki had always been very sensitive to cold temperatures. So when her dad placed the water bottle against her neck, she gasped and shot up, breathing quickly and clapping a hand over where the bottle had touched her. When she seen her dad smiling, she glared at her. "Dad! What was that for?"

Haruka laughed out loud. "You were sleeping." She opened the bottle and took a drink then replaced the cap.

"So that automatically means open season on the kid?" Kiseki said in a little bit of a huff. When her dad nodded, she frowned. "That was mean."

Haruka laughed again and offered her daughter her hand. "Come on. Your mother is waiting for us in the car."

Kiseki took her dad's hand and stood up. Before they left the house, she felt her dad wrap an arm around her shoulders.

Haruka smiled. "I'm sorry, Ki-chan, but it was too good to pass up." She leaned her head against her daughter's and gave her a gentle squeeze

Kiseki sighed. As hard as she rarely tried, she could never stay mad at her parents. "It was still mean," she muttered. She walked ahead of her dad as they left the house and went to the car.

When her girls were in the vehicle, Michiru smiled at her wife. "Ruka, how did you wake her up?"

Haruka smirked but didn't get the chance to say anything.

"She was mean!" Kiseki shouted then chuckled when her dad received a glare.

Michiru crossed her arms. "You used that bottle, didn't you?"

Haruka started the car and turned to her wife. "It was too good of an opportunity. I wasn't about to let it slide." She turned in her seat and looked at Kiseki. "You should have seen her face, though," she said, more to Michiru. She turned back around and looked at her wife.

Kiseki looked around in the backseat. "Hey, mom? Did you grab my backpack?"

"Yes, I did," Michiru said. "I put it in the trunk with the rest of your stuff."

"Huh?" Kiseki said in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Michiru chuckled. "Your tennis equipment, your duffle bag, your soccer ball, your lacrosse equipment," she explained.

Haruka laughed. "Your life is in the trunk, basically."

All three shared a long laugh and finally left for the track. They were going to be late. It was inevitable. No matter how early they were ready to go, they were always late going to the track if Haruka was driving. They knew that they were going to have to deal with Haruka's manager, Kuga, Yoshida, as well. He was the first person that they seen when they pulled up to the garage twenty minutes later.

"Tenoh!" Kuga yelled once they were all out of the car. "Late again. You were supposed to have the car out already!"

Haruka rolled her eyes. "Calm down, Kuga-san, or you'll pop another blood vessel." She went to the trunk and pulled out her helmet. After handing Kiseki's backpack to the girl, she closed the trunk and led her family and manager into the garage. Once inside, she waited until Kuga went back into his office before she spoke again. "Man, he can be a real jerk sometimes."

Michiru nodded. She spotted a table and looked at Kiseki. "Go do your homework until the race starts."

Kiseki nodded and walked to the table, setting her backpack in the chair beside her.

Michiru looked back at Haruka. She had a feeling that something was going to happen, but she didn't want Haruka to worry about it.

Haruka knew that Michiru was thinking about something but didn't press the issue. She had learned early on in their relationship that if Michiru didn't think something was important, she wouldn't tell the blonde. She smiled at Michiru and then turned to go join her teammates.

Michiru walked over and stood behind her daughter, making sure she didn't need any help.

Haruka stopped to talk with her crew before she took the car out for a test run. Once she concluded that the car was ok, she brought it back in.

Takeshi, one of Haruka's pit members, came up to the blonde just as she was getting out of the car. "That was a quick run, kid."

Haruka looked at him and shrugged. "Car's fine. Didn't need to be out any longer."

Takeshi shrugged. "You're the boss, Haruka-san," he said then turned and walked away.

Haruka looked at the large clock above the stands. "Wow," she thought. "It was a quick run. Only 10 minutes?" She thought about it for a moment longer and then shrugged it off. She went back into the garage and the first thing she saw was Kiseki hugging someone. She could tell from the hair color that it was Hotaru and a smile came to her lips.

Hotaru let go of her younger sister and seen Haruka. A quick and bright smile came to her face and she walked over to the taller blonde. "Haruka-papa!"

Haruka wrapped her arms around her adopted daughter and squeezed her. "Hi, Hotaru."

Setsuna walked into the garage a few minutes after Hotaru let go of her papa and rejoined her sister. The two didn't notice her as she walked past them to join Michiru, who hugged her, and Haruka. "How have you been?"

Michiru let her go and stepped back, smiling at her friend. "Stressed lately. Kiseki got accepted to 10th district high school and she still insists on going to school during her breaks."

Setsuna chuckled. "So she's a miniature version of you?"

"Yeah," Haruka said quickly. "Except Kiseki is willing." She received a light punch and she chuckled. "Well, it's true."

Michiru just glared at the blonde then turned back to Setsuna. "I'm glad you guys could make it. Are the others here yet?"

Setsuna nodded. "They're outside right now. Did you know that Mako-chan and Minako-chan had a child two weeks ago?"

Michiru smiled again. "Really?" She walked past her friend and out the door, joining the group of younger senshi.

Haruka watched as Hotaru helped Kiseki with her homework. "Did she get into Tokyo University or do you know yet?" she asked Setsuna quietly.

The dark-haired woman shrugged. "We haven't heard as of yet. She did get into some of the top American schools."

Haruka smiled. "That's my girl," she whispered. She looked over at Hotaru again.

Hotaru pointed at Kiseki's math book. "Ok. What would you do to find the third angle of this triangle?"

Kiseki thought for a moment. "Wouldn't you just add the two angles and then subtract that from 180?" When Hotaru nodded, she laughed. "My teacher didn't explain it like that."

The two girls continued to work on Kiseki's math work for another ten minutes before they finished it. Kiseki thanked her sister as she put her materials away and Hotaru said that she didn't mind. Before Kiseki went to put her backpack back into her dad's car, she asked her sister if she knew how to balance a chemical equation.

Hotaru laughed. "That's simple. All you have to do is multiply."

"Oh," Kiseki mumbled. She blushed lightly before looking at the older girl. "I didn't pass that part of my test last week."

Hotaru's jaw dropped. "Are you kidding me? If you need help, you should have called me."

Kiseki shrugged. "I thought I had it but when I got my results back, I was nowhere close to being right on any of them."

"Hmm," Hotaru mumbled. "You have to retest, right?" Her sister nodded. "Ok. I'll take you out before it and help you."

Setsuna walked over to the girls. "What are you two demons planning?"

Kiseki turned to the older woman. "Oh, hi, Aunt Setsuna. I didn't know you were here."

Setsuna smiled. "Are you having trouble in your classes?"

Kiseki shook her head. "Not exactly. Just a few topics." She shouldered her backpack. "Are you guys here for the race or are you staying longer?"

Setsuna shrugged. "We were thinking about staying but we're not sure yet."

Haruka, who had amazingly stayed quiet through the whole conversation, finally spoke up. "You know you guys are always welcome to stay with us. We have the space." She looked at Hotaru when she started to speak.

"I'm waiting on a call from my boss," the girl explained. "He's trying to find a replacement for me because I'm taking a break from my job."

Kiseki was confused. "You can take a break from work?"

All four girls chuckled, though Kiseki didn't know what was supposed to be funny.

"I can," Hotaru said. "Don't worry about it, Ki-chan. It's complicated." She didn't want her little sister to know that she was going to America to see the campuses of the schools she was accepted to. She didn't want her to worry.

They all turned when they heard the door open and watched as the Inner senshi filed into the garage.

Chibi-usa seen Hotaru and smiled brightly, running over to her best friend. "Hotaru-chan!"

Hotaru chuckled and hugged the pink-haired girl. "How are you?"

The two caught up as the other senshi gathered together.

Haruka spotted Michiru holding Makoto's daughter and smiled, thinking of her own child. She turned to the other athletic senshi. "What's her name?"

"Yoko," Makoto said. She looked at her wife but spoke, still, to Haruka. "Someone insisted that our names all sound the same."

Minako blushed and looked up at the ceiling. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Everyone laughed before Haruka's manager came out of his office. "I'm sorry to have to break up this little 'family reunion' but it's almost time to start." He shot a glare at Haruka before going back into his office.

Haruka sighed. "Ready, Ki-chan?"

"Um, no," she said, holding up her backpack.

Haruka chuckled. "Ok. Go put it away and I'll meet you in the pit." Then she walked back out to join her team.

Kiseki nodded and turned to her mother, holding out her hand. "Keys, please." When she received the keys, she walked quickly out to her dad's car and put her backpack back in the trunk. Running back inside, she went past her mother quickly, tossing her the keys as she went by. When she joined her dad by the track, she took a deep breath.

Haruka looked at her daughter and chuckled. "You ok?"

Kiseki nodded. "Let's do this," she said as she walked over to the rest of the crew, who were standing off to the side, and put her headset on. She gave her dad the thumbs up as she watched her get into the car.

Haruka moved the car to its place and waited.

Michiru and the others stayed in the garage and watched through the windows. The aqua-haired senshi said a silent prayer for her wife. Something was still bothering her but she pushed it aside.

Haruka made sure that her headset was working before the fifty-lap race started. Once the flag was dropped, she immediately took the lead. All was going well until someone started to bump her car in the 17th lap. She was starting to get upset about it and Kiseki told her to let it go. During one very tiny bump, nobody knew that Haruka's brake cable had come loose and was dangling dangerously low to the ground. Another few laps later, two cars managed to pull ahead of her but a piece of one of the cars broke off. Haruka couldn't avoid it and when it went under her car, it hit the hanging brake cable, disconnecting it. Nobody knew until the blonde got pissed off.

"Dad!" Kiseki shouted. "Don't do anything stupid! You can still get ahead of them. There's still fourteen laps left."

Haruka didn't respond. Her eyes narrowed and she focused on trying to get past the two ahead of her. There was one way she could get around them, but she knew that it would be tricky and risky. She decided to try it anyway. Flooring the gas pedal, she pulled up dangerously close to the outside wall and managed to pass them, but when she hit the brakes so she wouldn't hit the wall that was coming up, nothing happened. "Oh, sh..."


End file.
